


Whither Thou Goest

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a priest become a vampire hunter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 1st 2006.

_“Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go."  
[Ruth 1:16]_

 

The flames flickered before him in a private dance of red and gold. They would not yield their thoughts to him. For all Seishirou knew, they would laugh at him. Many of his fellow priests had.

 

Sometimes, he too laughed at himself.

 

He touched his blind right eye. Twenty five years was not an age where one should go running after a first love.

 

 _First love....._ The thought was unsettling, but it felt right.

 

Seishirou drew his new cloak, a black one this time, around him as he huddled before the fire and tried to sleep while sitting alone under the night sky and in the middle of an empty valley.

 

His thoughts, though, kept wandering to far away places. He'd visited many worlds. Some where people dressed only in animal skins, some where people had strange governments, some where the sky was not blue but a chaotic mix of colours, and even some where flowers were the only edible food.

 

All those new lands to see, new people to meet, and so many wonders to explore. Why then did he fixate upon one young man whose true identity he didn't even know?

 

He rested his cheek on the back of his hand, indulging in old memories.

 

_"You are a priest? Aren't you a little young for that?" Strangely green, green eyes ask. A young man, more a boy, stands before him dressed in odd clothes. Seishirou thinks him a foreigner from the southern lands....._

_"You should smile more. You're very handsome, you know." The boy teases him mercilessly. Seishirou blushes and continues to walk with him......._

_"But what do you say to those who've lost their loved ones? How do you justify their deaths to your parishioners?" The question is earnest, he really wants to know. Seishirou smiles gently and replies, "I tell them there must be a reason for it."_

_"Do you believe that?"_

_"I must." The words come with a sad smile........._

_A beautiful boy stands in the middle of a stream holding his robes so they don't get wet. A priest in the black robes of the Church urges him out of the cold water. The boy laughs, turns around to face the priest and gives him a kiss full on the lips. It is the priest's first kiss..............._

 

Seishirou's smile turned bitter as his mind inevitably brought forth the memory of their last encounter.

 

_The body falls to the ground with a sickening thud. Seishirou comes to a halt, his amber eyes wide in shock. The boy turns slowly, reluctantly, to face him. His pale skin and black hair only make the contrast between his green eyes and bloody lips much more vivid._

_The priest curses himself. How could he have not seen this? Because you didn't want to, his conscience finally awakened tells him. No, he didn't want to admit that the first person who gave him a kind word, who told him he was loved... was a vampire._

_"I didn't want you to know." Infinite sadness in those eyes._

_"Did you think I wouldn't? And all those times I walked you to your house so you wouldn't be another victim, were you laughing at me?" Seishirou asks, though he isn't sure he wants to hear an answer._

_"No! No, I wouldn't laugh at you."_

_Seishirou kneels on the ground and checks the body for a pulse. There isn't one. There are tiny holes in its neck._

_"I have to go. My sibling is waiting." The tone is regretful._

_Seishirou sees a figure standing at the end of the street. Before he knows it, his hand grabs the boy's black robes and he says, "Don't go."_

_He looks like he's about to cry. He leans down and kisses Seishirou's right eye. "I love you." Then whispers in his ear, "My real name is **Subaru**." Then with a last smile, he disappears._

 

The flames died down to embers. He threw more wood to rekindle it and drew the cloak around his body. The night was cold and the winds colder.

 

Not long after that night, he'd left the priesthood. And his world.

 

The Dimension Witch had asked for a price, he'd paid it. Before she sent him on his way, she had asked if he knew what he was doing. There seemed to be a trace of pity in her impassive face. He said he did. She nodded absently, as though confirming some inner thought, and told him he might have his wish if he was willing to sacrifice everything to obtain it. Anything, he'd told her. She'd remained silent upon hearing that and sent him to another world.

 

Seishirou curled up to sleep. His last thought echoed only in his mind and heart.

 

_I'll do anything to find you, Subaru-kun._


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a harmless bit of fun. A little diversion before they left for the next world.

 

Vampires couldn't fall in love..... could they?

 

Subaru looked over his shoulder at the figure kneeling in the middle of the street.

 

_It was supposed to be fun. I didn't mean to hurt him._ He told his guilty conscience.

 

Yet, it had been hard for him to resist. The man was everything Subaru admired in humans. Handsome, young, honest, and his occupation as a priest only added spice to the lure.

 

_I've never met someone who was so extraordinary yet modest. Someone who smiled rarely, yet looked heartbreaking when he did. Someone who cared about others, yet expected nothing in return...... someone who thought a little cold water could hurt a vampire..._

 

Without realizing it, he'd walked to the end of the street and stood before his brother. His brother touched his cheek with one hand that came away wet.

 

"Subaru, are you crying?" Hesitant not-quite-question.

 

"Please don't ask, Kamui." Strangled not-quite-answer.

 

He felt rather than saw Kamui glance at the man he'd left behind. Kamui embraced him and urged him into a dark side alley to prepare to leap to another world.

 

"Come now. It wasn't meant to be. You knew that from the beginning. He's human, Subaru." Kamui kissed Subaru's tears away and held him close.

 

"I know. It's just.... I wish we didn't always have to lie about ourselves," he whispered into his brother's neck.

 

"Ssshh. It'll be all right."

 

Subaru wondered if he ever would be. It felt like he'd left a piece of his heart behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Beth who asked for "Subaru,Disguises,Optional vampire mention."


End file.
